Citadel of Dravii
The Citadel of Dravii is an autonomous region of northern Skylyn and in many ways functions as an independent entity entirely. Founded by the first Lord Patriarch Thyymes Dravicus, the citadel has been expanded numerous times under various patriches. It began as only a small outpost, but as time went on it expanded and absorbed several castles and forts along the way. Eventually becoming one of the largest and strongest citadels in existence Noteworthy Castes/Groups/etc The Lord Patriarch The Lord Patriarch is the head of the military, and ceremonial head of the Dravii. Although technically subordinate to the Senate of Wardens, the Lord Patriarch can enforce his will if he should so desire. Irregardless of the decisions made by the Wardens. Unlike monarchs, the Lord Patriarch may choose their successor, instead of succession going to the immediate next of kin. Order of Magistrates The Order of Magistrates is considered to be the only group which knows where exactly the Citadel Vaults are located. It consists of thirteen members, the Lord Patriarch being one of them. The other twelve are elected by the Senate of Wardens. The Wardens Despite popular belief, it is the Senate of Wardens who actually make the decisions within the Citadel of Dravii. The senate is believed to have begun as a Skythion variant of the Warriors Guild of Krolesk, however its purpose quickly changed and it became the governing body of the Citadel of Dravii. It is responsible for picking the next Lord Patriarch should no named successor exist. Members of the Senate of Wardens are also responsible for voting-in new Wardens. Wardens serve either for life or until they can no longer voice an opinion. The Dravii The Dravicus family built the citadel and are the "owners" of the citadel. However the term 'Dravii' not only refers to the Dravicus family, but also the Drako and Dravos families, as well as those who have become named Dravii per the blessing of the Wardens. The Dravii are viewed as a sort of royalty and 'natural leaders' within the citadel, although many have no formal rank or title of importance. Black Irons Certain Dravii soldiers and military personnel have only been observed to wear armor that has been specially treated to appear black. They received the name 'Black Iron' due to their black armor, and presumption that it is iron. They are renowned for their silence and ability to simply disappear within the winding passages of the Citadel of Dravii. Dravii Soldiers/Military/etc The soldier and military personnel of the Dravii have a common sense of brotherhood. Despite various nationalities, ranks, and backgrounds, they have come to form a common purpose. The bonds they've made often last longer than their service to the Dravii. Many have formed clubs and organizations for themselves and their comrades. Civilian Contractors Civilians, primarily from Skythos and Kal'Kan, are often hired to work within the Citadel of Dravii. They receive a bed, and three meals per day along with pay for their services. Typical jobs range from stonemasonry, to blacksmithing, to shipbuilding and a large variety of tasks in general. Civilian Contractors tend to be hired based on their skill rather than anything else. Noteworthy Institutions within the Citadel of Dravii The Dravii have long been skeptics of established organizations, so they made it a point to create their own organizations. For instance, the Citadel of Dravii is home to numerous organizations; all of which are funded by the Dravii for the inhabitants of the Citadel. Citadel Alchemy Guild Possibly the first institution, the Citadel Alchemy Guild. Believed to have been established by Octavianus Dravicus in order to continue the use of old religion rituals. Few alchemists are ever invited to see the guild, let alone become a member of it. It is perhaps this exclusivity that has allowed it to become world renowned. The Dravii Academy of the Arcane Probably the most infamous institution within the Citadel of Dravii: the Acamdey of the Arcane. Anything even remotely magic related is experimented with; and the Dravii have given the Academy an unmatched level of funding that other Dravii enterprises can only dream of having. The Academy has experimented on everything from mass-necromancy to theoretical studies of Trikash, they even boast of having powerful artifacts at their disposal. The Academy has however drawn many criticisms. After the Crisis of Skythos they began a policy of claiming ownership over findings and discoveries: This policy has led to some within the magic community forming theories such as the Academy being out to further its own agendas. Skythions are also critical of the Academy's involvement in attempts at mass-necromancy, some going so far to blame the Academy for nightcrawlers. It is, at the end of the day, the most heavily funded and most highly criticized Dravii enterprise. The Dravii have even taken to simply calling it the Academy of the Arcane, intentionally dropping their name from it. The Dravii Trading Company The Dravii Trading Company is a loosely organized union of Skythion Merchants. It had originally begun as simply the the Merchant's Guild of Skylyn, however as the guild grew it needed protection which the Dravii could easily provide. Eventually the guild was annexed to the Dravicus family and was renamed to the Dravii Trading Company. The Dravii Trading Company is protected by the Dravii, and can even request Dravii ships accompany them on their trading routes. They enjoy the many liberties that those under the Dravii employ enjoy, all in exchange for fifteen-percent of their profits. It is one of the few Dravii enterprises with a hierarchy that does not depend on the Dravii for promotion. Ranks within the Dravii Trading Company are based on accumulated wealth. With the wealthist members -called Merchant Princes- leading the organization, whilst the less wealthy -simply called Merchants- go along with the agenda of their superiors. Interestingly, the Merchant Princes are viewed as independant of the Dravii in Skythion society, despite relying heavily on the Dravii for protection. The Dravii'n Mercenary Company The (Pronounced Dra-ve-ein.) Dravii'n Mercenary Company is the leading business in Skylyn, and possibly in all of the North. They are a mercenary company with average standards, accepting the untrained and turning them into warriors. The Dravii'n Mercenary Company has strong ties with Llysian mercenary companies, often sending off its own members to serve the Llysians. It is from the highest ranks of the Dravii'n Mercenary Company that the Dravii handpick each and every Dravii soldier. Although some Dravii are critical of this archaic practice, it is still used to this very day. The Guards It is believed that Lewis Dravicus, one of the eight, organized the first Dravii Military with two-hundred soldiers. Ever since the Dravii Military has grown, and shrunk, refining techniques and each new generation of Dravii Soldiers has been driven to outdo their predecessors. During the Betrayal of Tyis there were approximately thirty Guard units, in modern times under Lycaon Dravicus there are only thirteen. *The First Guard; Responsible for guarding the main Citadel keep. *The Second Guard; Elite Dravii soldiers, typically only used in dire circumstances. *The Third Guard; Responsible for guarding the Night Tower. *The Fourth Guard; Sometimes called the Gatekeepers, it is the Fourth Guard who guard the main gate. *The Fifth Guard; The Dravii navy. They defend the surrounding seas, and fight piracy. *The Sixth Guard; Elite Artillery and Archery-based soldiers. *The Seventh Guard; Responsible for defending all that is underneath the Citadel of Dravii. *The Eighth Guard; Soldiers under the command of the Senate of Wardens. *The Ninth Guard; Elite Dravii soldiers who act as the primary investigative group across the Citadel of Dravii, and Skylyn. *The Tenth Guard; A typical brigade of five-hundred soldiers. *The Eleventh Guard; A typical brigade of five-hundred soldiers. *The Twelfth Guard; A typical brigade of five-hundred soldiers. *The Thirteenth Guard; A battalion of two-hundred elite Dravii soldiers. It is unknown how the Dravii Military came to be known as Guards. Its believed the terminology originated with the initial purpose of the Dravii military; To guard the Citadel of Dravii and the wealth of the Dravii. Category:New Voldrania Category:Skylyn Category:Cities Category:Structures